Los secretos de un mentor
by lauvelga
Summary: Estaba condenado a morir siendo el tributo más joven de los 70º Juegos del Hambre, pero Peeta Mellark sobrevivió, y a partir de entonces se convirtió en mentor, y todo lo que eso representa: entrenar a dos tributos y mandarlos a una muerte segura.
1. Introducción & Capítulo 1

_¡Hola a todos! Estoy hasta nerviosa, es mi primera historia publicada, aunque llevo tiempo en la web. Nunca me había planteado meterme en el fandom de THG, porque la verdad es que era de otro estilo totalmente diferente... pero me he animado, y esta historia está enfocada en Peeta, que fue tributo en los 70º Juegos del Hambre, siendo sólo un niño. Pensando que en el libro se enfoca la vida de Katniss solamente, quise que Peeta tuviera el protagonismo que se merece inventándome una historia xD bueno sin más dilación, espero que alguien lo lea y que le guste ^^ **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**.-.-.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Las pesadillas se iban sucediendo. Lo cierto era que el hecho de haber sobrevivido a uno de los juegos más aburridos para el Capitolio —para ellos diversión significaba sangre, sufrimiento y asesinatos salpicando a las cámaras de sangre—, el recuerdo seguía presente una vez cerraba los ojos.

Los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre habían sido los más duros que se conocieron para los tributos. Hubo una clase de bacteria o de virus mortal, que hacía que los profesionales jugaran en desventaja por su arrogancia. Los Vigilantes se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde que lo que hicieron fue acelerar el proceso, y los Juegos terminaron en cinco días: un nuevo récord de duración.

A pesar de que fueran sólo cinco días, lo aburridos que fueron para los snobs del Capitolio, los tributos agradecieron morir con rapidez. Aquello fue una agonía, un suplicio a cada minuto que pasaba. Era imposible dormir, bajabas la guardia y aquel maldito bicho te mataba.

¿En qué consistía esa trampa mortal? Bien, en la Cornucopia había múltiples suministros, y mientras que los profesionales iban a por las armas, los más débiles buscaban las mochilas más cercanas a ellos. Eso fue la perdición para los profesionales, orgullosos por naturaleza, que preferían ostentar a tener una especie de gafas de bucear y un pasamontañas de neopreno, ¿para qué iban a usarlo? No necesitaban esconderse bajo el agua, ellos se enfrentaban a sus enemigos a la cara.

El primer muerto por el virus fue justo después de la batalla en la Cornucopia. Se había cortado levemente en la cara, y a los diez minutos estaba teniendo convulsiones en el suelo para luego morir sin explicación alguna.

Las gafas y el gorro eran para tapar los orificios corporales y no permitirle al virus la entrada. Pero la gente no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que no pasaron tres días, y quedaban cinco tributos. Él fue el primero en colocarse todo el uniforme que venía en su mochila, y eso le salvó la vida. Descubrió que para comer tenía que sumergirse para llevarse algo a la boca, mientras que los demás tributos iban muriendo por la presencia del virus en su sangre: cuanto más tenían algún orificio al descubierto, más antígenos ocupaban su organismo, hasta que lo mataban.

Se podía enorgullecer de no haber matado a ningún tributo, si no contaba con el corte en la pierna que le hizo al último tributo (aparte de él) que quedaba en la arena: aquello hizo que los antígenos colapsaran su organismo y cayera fulminado.

Sonaron las trompetas que indicaban que fue el vencedor y se dejó caer de rodillas, agotado, hambriento y mareado de respirar todo el rato con el pasamontañas. Había ganado, volvería a su casa.

Era el vencedor de los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. Su distrito no ganaba desde los Quincuagésimos. El Distrito 12 volvería a tener vencedor. Tendría estabilidad económica y el hambre no volvería a su casa, donde sólo comían pan rancio, a pesar de llevar la única panadería del Distrito.

Con sólo doce años había sido más listo que todos los demás.

Peeta Mellark era el vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, y a partir de entonces le perseguirían los sueños atormentándolo, sonreiría en la estúpida gira de la Victoria y fingiría lo orgulloso que estaba de haber ganado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, iba a estar condenado a llevar en su conciencia toda esa vivencia y la de los siguientes tributos del Distrito 12: iba a ser el mentor que llevaría a dos niños a una muerte segura.

-·-

Haber sobrevivido probablemente para el resto de Panem significaba que ahora su vida sería más fácil, que tenía todo lo que podía soñar y que era feliz, pero la gira de la Victoria le había recordado a qué precio estaba vivo. Habían muerto otros 23 chicos para que él estuviera visitando los distritos, un niño aún con pensamiento de adulto, forzado a crecer por las penurias de las que había sido testigo.

En los Septuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre había sido mentor de dos chicos junto con el anterior ganador de su Distrito, Haymitch Abernathy, que a su vez fue su mentor el año de su cosecha.

Un niño de trece años educando a una chica mayor que él y a un chico de su misma edad para que aprendieran a sobrevivir en la arena. Estaban condenados tanto ellos como sus mentores, que sufrían los estragos de su paso por los Juegos.

Aquel año vio morir a los dos, y un puñal se había clavado en su corazón, provocando una herida que nadie podría curar.

El día que murió el chico de su Distrito, con el que había tenido relación estrecha en el colegio y que afianzaron su relación haciendo de mentor, no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver al Distrito 12 y encerrarse en casa. En la arena no quedaba ningún tributo suyo y no tenía sentido ver más aquello.

Sentía cómo se ahogaba de la angustia, y se llevó el resto del tiempo luchando por sobrevivir en su propia arena, la que había construido con sus miedos y angustias.

Cuando Haymitch volvió del Capitolio, fue a verlo bastante borracho. Se sentó en la cama junto a él, agitando una botella de un lado a otro.

—Lo que no saben los que ganan los Juegos es a la tortura a la que son sometidos el resto de los años —comenzó a decir—, es algo mucho más duro de lo que la gente cree, porque conducir a dos chavales a una muerte segura no es algo que sea fácil. Los mentores sufrimos todos los años, y los primeros sobre todo porque sigues siendo joven, y sabes por lo que se pasa. Conoces a esos chicos y tienes relación con ellos, y te encariñas demasiado, tanto que su muerte te afecta más de lo que debería.

»No te quiero decir con esto que con el tiempo sea más fácil, mírame a mí —comentó alzando su botella—, sino que te acabarás acostumbrando, y mientras sigan en la arena tendrás que luchar tanto como ellos para que sigan vivos, los patrocinadores son muy importantes, y debes luchar por conseguirlos, por ellos y por ti. —Tras un minuto de silencio, sonrió de medio lado claramente afectado—. Me alegro de que ganaras los Juegos, chico, me diste una alegría que nunca había tenido: que uno de mis tributos volviera a casa para hacerme compañía en este barrio de mierda.

Peeta tuvo que terminar sonriendo, la verdad es que una de las cosas que peor llevaba era vivir solo en la Aldea de los Vencedores, una comunidad alejada del resto del Distrito, que cada una era destinada para cada ganador de los Juegos. Estaban solos allí hasta que por un casual su Distrito diera algún otro tributo vencedor, pero esa soledad era asfixiante.

-·-

La siguiente cosecha se cernía sobre todo el Distrito, y la angustia de entrenar a otros dos tributos le oprimía el pecho. Se puso el traje que le había preparado su estilista, que todos los años previos había diseñado los trajes de los tributos que fueron muriendo, y una chispa de felicidad ocupó los ojos de Portia al ver de nuevo a Peeta.

—Hola cariño, no sabes lo que me alegro de verte —saludó la mujer entrando en su casa.

—Hola Portia, muchas gracias otra vez por un traje tan bonito —murmuró el chico alisándose las arrugas de la chaqueta.

—Mi equipo está fuera, te van a tapar las cicatrices como siempre, ¿vale? —Peeta se encogió de hombros y saludó al equipo, los idiotas del Capitolio que siempre alababan su suerte por haber ganado aquellos malditos Juegos.

Aguantó estoicamente y llegó la hora de dirigirse a la plaza del pueblo. Haymitch y él fueron en coche juntos, y el chico de catorce años tenía un nudo en el estómago porque ese día conocería a otros dos tributos. Volvió la angustia y las ganas de llorar: seguía siendo un niño, a pesar de las cicatrices y de las vivencias.

—¿Chico? —preguntó Haymitch en voz baja, viendo la crispación de sus manos—. ¿Estás bien? —Peeta negó violentamente y frunció los labios—. Tranquilo, eres un mentor genial, seguro que lo haces bien como el año pasado. —De repente bajó el tono hasta casi ser inaudible—. Tienes que ser fuerte por los tributos, Peeta. Para mí también es un sufrimiento dejarlos ir cargados de esperanza y que el Capitolio acabe con ellos. —El chico lo miró arqueando las cejas, sin poderse creer que hubiera dicho eso.

Se suponía que los Vencedores obtenían riquezas incontables por parte del Capitolio, eran, por llamarlos de alguna forma, los niños mimados del poder, por ser unos supervivientes. Pero Haymitch tenía la mirada cargada de rencor, de dolor por los Juegos pasados y también desenfocada por el alcohol.

El conductor estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba en el asiento trasero, pero Peeta notaba cómo la atmósfera había cambiado completamente. Vio a Haymitch arquear una ceja, como para que pensara por qué estaba diciéndole eso.

¿El Capitolio... es el que los mata? No, no lo hace, se matan entre ellos.

—¿Quién te obligó a ir a la arena, chico?

Una sombra de entendimiento cruzó por la cara del niño, que nunca se había parado a pensar de esa manera. Eran ellos los asesinos, los que obligaban que 24 niños se mataran entre ellos y que sólo uno sobreviviera.

—Pero...

—No podemos hablar aquí, pero piensa a qué me refiero. Ahora vamos, tenemos que descubrir a qué dos niños vamos que entrenar.

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho su antiguo mentor, valorando la razón que tenía, y qué repercutía en su vida, ¿qué iba a poder cambiar él? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Se sentó junto al alcalde, que le sonrió tristemente.

—Hola señor Undersee.

—Buenos días Peeta, siéntate que empezará pronto.

Effie Trinket apareció agitando una mano, saludando al alcalde y al chaval. Dio un par de golpecitos en el micrófono y sonrió.

—¡Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Pusieron el vídeo que resumía el por qué se jugaban los Juegos. Por primera vez, Peeta le prestó atención, memorizando todo lo que decía. Los Días Oscuros acabaron con el Distrito 13, y como castigo, el resto de Distritos mandaban a un chico y a una chica a una matanza, por pura diversión.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Capitolio tenían las manos manchadas de sangre, por disfrutar de ver a los niños perder la vida en campos que eran una trampa mortal. ¿Ese es el precio que Panem tiene que pagar por la rebelión? ¿Cuántos años más necesitaban derramar sangre para que se saldara la deuda por el levantamiento?

Era aún un niño, pero había comprendido eso después de escuchar a los Vencedores en los anteriores Juegos, cuando pasaban tanto tiempo todos reunidos. Eso no lo decían dentro de los edificios, sino a escondidas y muchas veces creía haber escuchado mal, pero algo le decía que todo lo que había pensado viendo el vídeo estaba cargado de razón.

—¡Las damas primero! —gritó con una sonrisa Effie. Hizo una floritura y cogió un papel del depósito de las chicas.

.-.-.-.

_¡Las reviews se agradecerían un montón! :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! He de agradecer las reviews, los favorites y demás que me dejasteis, de verdad que me alegrasteis una semana estresante por culpa de mi ciclo superior. Y aquí he vuelto con el segundo capítulo, agradezco mucho los elogios a la historia, pero aún más las críticas constructivas. Sin más dilación os dejo con la historia. Espero que tengáis paciencia, ya que primero quería explicar cómo se sentía Peeta siendo mentor y puede pareceros que va lento, pero es totalmente necesario. __ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro. **Agradecería mucho vuestras opiniones, ¡disfrutad!_

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2**

—¡Nuestra tributo es Jade Byrd! —Peeta buscó con la mirada a la chica, que la conocía del colegio. Cursaba un año más que él, y por su reacción (y no por la reacción de dos niñas más pequeñas y de un hombre entre la multitud) esa chica había pedido demasiadas teselas, tantas que ella sabía que le tocaría ir a la arena.

Vio apenado cómo el hombre intentaba ir hacia ella para protegerla, y que un par de agentes de la Paz lo reducían con una violencia que se solía ver los días de la cosecha. La tributo le dio un beso a cada niña y les rogó que se fueran, y entre lágrimas subió al escenario.

Tenía un aspecto poco común por el Distrito, tenía el pelo rojo fuego y los ojos claros, muy bajita y delgada. Lo poco que la conocía le permitía saber que su padre era minero, que estuvo a punto de morir en la explosión de hacía unos años pero que cambió el turno con otro hombre, que desgraciadamente sí murió. Su madre había tenido complicaciones de una enfermedad y había muerto, aunque se puso en manos de la mejor curandera del Distrito. La dejó cuidando a sus dos hermanas, ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado trabajando.

—¡Bueno, seguro que si le pones ganas las vuelves a ver! —comentó Effie alegremente. Peeta miró de soslayo a Haymitch y supo que ambos pensaban lo mismo: la chica podría perfectamente pegarle un puñetazo por idiota—. ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a Jade Byrd!

El aplauso fue algo débil y triste, no podían celebrar que sus tributos muriesen, por mucho que el Capitolio se empeñara.

—¡Todavía queda lo mejor! ¡Tenemos que elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! —Repitió el mismo movimiento que hizo al coger la anterior papeleta, y se aclaró la voz con parsimonia—. ¡Nuestro tributo es Brucell Bathory!

Conocía a aquel chaval. Peeta se acordaba perfectamente de las peleas que tenía en el colegio, y los insultos que le dedicaba a los más débiles. El mismo Peeta había sufrido sus insultos en sus carnes, y sabía que era un chico mayor, de diecisiete o dieciocho. Cuando volvió de los Septuagésimos Juegos, Brucell siguió en su línea, e incluso se centró más en tomarle el pelo porque consideraba que Peeta debería haber muerto en la arena, porque para él era un enclenque.

Es normal que pensara eso, ya que el susodicho era muy alto y fornido, y nada más su mirada imponía respeto, su aspecto peligroso le ayudaría en la arena. Tenía los rasgos típicos de la Veta, piel olivácea, ojos oscuros y cabello negro. No tenía hermanos y toda la responsabilidad de las teselas caía sobre él, por lo que su nombre había entrado en la urna más veces de las que el mismo Peeta podía imaginar.

Vio la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó el chico, cargada también de prepotencia, y el otro puso los ojos en blanco, ese chaval no sabía que Peeta podría salvarlo de una muerte segura con algún paracaídas de los patrocinadores.

-·-

—Ese chico... —comenzó a decir Peeta cuando estuvieron Haymitch y él a solas.

—¿Qué le pasa? —gruñó apartándose el pelo de la cara y bebiendo en el tren, esperando que se montaran los tributos.

—Lo conozco, y si sigue con esa prepotencia no creo que consiga muchos patrocinadores. —El mayor se rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

—Que tú fueras un encanto con las masas no significa que todos se ganen patrocinadores así, chico. Puede encandilarlos con chulería.

—A lo mejor yo no quiero mandarle ningún paracaídas.

—Entonces te mataré —dijo poniéndose serio de repente—. Déjate de chiquilladas Peeta, no te vayas a convertir en un asesino.

—No soy un asesino —murmuró ofendido.

—Lo serías si le niegas la ayuda a uno de tus tributos. No te puedes guiar por los sentimientos que tengas hacia ellos, te cegarán y serás un verdugo, como lo son los del Capitolio.

Apretó los labios y se dejó caer en su asiento, cogiendo un trozo de pan untado con un rico paté y mordisqueándolo, algo ansioso.

—Lo único que echo de menos de ir al Capitolio es el alcohol que ponen. Es el mejor que he probado. —Mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza riéndose, entraron en el tren los tributos, acompañados de dos agentes de la paz.

Peeta se puso de pie para darles la mano, y mientras que la chica se la estrechó, aún más llorosa de lo que estaba en el escenario, Brucell le dedicaba una mueca.

—¿Y se supone que este enano va a entrenarnos para sobrevivir? —Hizo un sonido de burla y se rió—. Aún no sé a cuanta gente tuvieron que pagar sus padres para que lo dejaran salir vivo de allí...

Por toda respuesta, Haymitch se levantó lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Sabes qué? Este enano fue el ganador de unos Juegos del hambre, algo de lo que es muy difícil sobrevivir. Y si piensas que sus padres pagaron a alguien es que realmente no sabes lo que es vivir en el Distrito 12. Aparte de eso, este chico fue más listo que otros 23 tributos con sólo doce años. Si quieres llegar lejos y optar a ganar, ¿no crees que deberías seguir sus consejos? —El tributo parecía contrariado—. Va a luchar por que tengas patrocinadores, ¿no deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto?

—Sigo pensando que debería haber muerto en la arena en vez de Yianne —gruñó entre dientes, sin mirar a Haymitch.

—Como quieras, sólo yo lucharé por conseguirte patrocinadores, y créeme, nunca ha sido fácil conseguirlos por esto —comentó agitando la botella ante sus ojos.

—Bah —espetó Brucell, girándose y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Peeta puso cara de desilusión y se sentó cabizbajo. Haymitch lo miró, para luego observar a la chica, que sorbía ruidosamente y se enjugaba las lágrimas. Suspiró echándose más licor en el vaso y volvió a sentarse.

—Preciosa, ¿estás mejor? —Jade asintió débilmente, y aceptó el plato que le tendía su mentor—. Deberías comer algo, y cuando se te pase del todo podremos empezar el entrenamiento.

—Gracias.

La tributo se levantó llevando el plato hacia su cuarto, haciendo que el silencio se instalara en el vagón.

—Chico —le llamó Haymitch, y viendo que no le contestaba, le tiró una miga de pan—. Déjalo estar.

—Es que es normal que opine que debería haber sobrevivido Yianne, es lo más natural, eran amigos y que yo volviera significaba que ella tenía que morir.

—Mira, entre tú y yo, no creía que ninguno de los dos sobreviviríais ni al primer día, porque ella tenía la misma actitud que Brucell, de prepotencia y de chulería, me tachaba de borracho y no atendió a mis consejos. Y tú... eras demasiado joven, los que mueren antes suelen ser los pequeños.

—No te hagas el ofendido porque te llamara borracho, porque lo eres —dijo Peeta con una sonrisita.

—Ya, pero tu actitud fue diferente. Me escuchaste, atendiste que las pistas más pequeñas que vieras en la arena te salvarían la vida, y comprendiste que no pusieron por puro azar las máscaras y las gafas. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las bayas envenenadas y resultó que todo estaba envenenado. —Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos—. Yianne no me escuchó, y ya sabes la de veces que lo intenté, y murió por no ver los detalles, tiró la máscara y se condenó a sí misma.

»Lo que vengo a decirte es que Brucell va por el mismo camino, que tiene todas las papeletas de condenarse por no seguir los consejos de sus mentores. Deberías seguir intentándolo, quizás se dé cuenta de lo listo que eres, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde —comentó sonriendo—. De momento yo lo entrenaré, y tú te centras en Jade, y si tienes alguna duda ya sabes, pregunta lo que quieras que para eso estoy.

—Gracias Haymitch, me voy a descansar un rato. Si aparece alguno de los dos y necesitas de mis "conocimientos" —repuso haciendo el gesto de las comillas— me avisas.

Se fue arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y se sentó frente a la cristalera, donde puso el canal del Capitolio. Estaban repitiendo la Cosecha de todos los distritos, e iban por el Distrito 3. Cogió una libreta y fue apuntando los nombres de los tributos según iban saliendo.

En el programa proporcionaban una mínima descripción, y aparte de eso los dibujó, era una cosa que se le daba bien, y pronto tenía los 20 tributos de los distritos del 3 al 12.

Escribió todas las características que había notado sólo con verlos en el escenario, y cuando estuvo satisfecho de su trabajo se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Sus sueños fueron agitados, donde aparecían Brucell y Jade en una arena con él. Ambos tenían las gafas y el gorro de neopreno, pero Peeta no los llevaba puestos. Notaba cómo el virus entraba en su cuerpo, y se puso a buscar desesperadamente una protección. Se despertó sobresaltado tras notar los espasmos del virus y una opresión en el pecho, una sensación de ahogamiento.

Se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio, y sus ojos claros recorrieron la estancia nerviosamente. Resopló y se estiró, destensando los músculos que aún conservaba de su estancia en la arena y que a pesar de ser aún un niño seguía teniendo.

Era demasiado temprano, pero se fue al vagón-comedor. Una avox fue hasta él y preguntó sin poder decir nada lo que necesitaba. Pidió un chocolate caliente y unas tostadas, tenía ganas de desayunar.

Abrió su libreta donde tenía todas sus notas y mordió el lápiz contemplándolas. Puso un asterisco en los más peligrosos según su criterio, y excepto por tres o cuatro de los otros distritos, los más sanguinarios parecían ser como siempre los tributos profesionales.

—Bonitos dibujos —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Pegó un bote en su asiento y se giró, viendo a Jade con cara de cansancio.

—Gracias —murmuró sonrojado.

—¿Qué son, el resto de tributos?

—Sí, y la descripción que hicieron los del Capitolio. Y algunas opiniones mías, pero que si no queréis no tenéis por qué hacerles caso...

—¿Puedo verlos? —Por toda respuesta, Peeta le tendió la libreta y estudió sus reacciones. La chica observó asombrada el trabajo de su mentor y al rato se la devolvió—. Es increíble, Peeta. Es decir, has dibujado a los tributos y a primera vista has adivinado sus cualidades.

—Bueno, no sé si serán ciertas, son intuiciones...

—Al menos has acertado conmigo, soy buena con machetes. Mi padre suele ayudar al carnicero y me ha enseñado bien. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Por las cicatrices en tus manos —se explicó el chico, señalándoselas con la cabeza—. Son muy regulares, lo que indican repetidos cortes con el cuchillo. Algunas son seguidas, así que pensé que cuando estabas aprendiendo a manejarlo se te resbaló y te cortaste al intentar cogerlo, de ahí esos tres cortes discontinuos. —Sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de la chica.

—Has acertado en todo —murmuró asombrada—, esto nos servirá de mucha ayuda.

—Ojalá Brucell pusiera un poco de su parte como tú haces —dijo en voz baja, rencoroso.

—No entiendo por qué rechaza tu ayuda. A lo mejor no ve mérito en que hayas sobrevivido sin matar a nadie, pero yo creo que es más importante ser inteligente y anticipar los movimientos del enemigo a tener fuerza bruta.

—Gracias —sonrió el mentor. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, momento que Jade aprovechó para seguir estudiando la lista de tributos.

—¿No podías dormir? —preguntó la tributo de repente.

—No —contestó con voz trémula.

—¿Por qué?

—Ten muy presente que ganar unos Juegos suponen muchas ventajas, pero las desventajas son asoladoras. Desde hace dos años no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas. —La chica lo observó en silencio, sorprendida por su sinceridad. Normalmente los mentores pintaban todo color de rosa, pero supuso que por la cercanía de edad, Peeta estaba confesándose con ella, liberándose de esa carga.

—¿Vale la pena ganar los Juegos? —Él la miró con intensidad, valorando su opinión.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras sacrificar en la arena, tu humanidad o tu vida.

Se pasaron el resto del tiempo viendo las Cosechas, así Peeta completó su lista de tributos. Cuando Brucell apareció por el vagón-comedor, se encontraban valorando las capacidades de sus enemigos, lo que provocó que el chico arqueara una ceja.

—¿Jugando con ventaja? —preguntó él con media sonrisa.

—También tendrías esta información si te tragaras tu orgullo y me dejaras aconsejarte —repuso Peeta duramente.

—No sé qué puede aportarme un enano como tú.

—Y no sé qué pretende un arquero mediocre que tan sólo es bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo —comentó el mentor distraído. A Brucell se le descolgó la mandíbula—. Sé que practicas el tiro con arco, pero eres bastante malo, y se te da bien la lucha, pero no sé de qué te servirá si no sabes coger un cuchillo. Y si por casualidad lograras quitarle a tu enemigo el arma y poder darle una paliza, te pueden fulminar otros tributos mejores con el arco. Pero tú mismo, no me escuches que es mejor que sigas siendo un chulo prepotente que se cree más listo que yo —sentenció con una sonrisa amistosa.

Un aplauso hizo que los tres se giraran, y apareció Haymitch con una botella bajo el brazo.

—Qué grande eres, chico. —Fue hasta donde seguían sentados Peeta y Jade y cogió el cuaderno del mentor. Emitió un agudo silbido—. Increíble, esto es lo mejor que he visto nunca. ¿Lo has hecho tú, preciosa?

—No, es de Peeta. He estado estudiándolo desde que me he levantado.

—Pues haces bien, es la mejor guía que nadie podría hacer. —Se giró hacia Brucell y le agitó la botella frente a los ojos—. Deberías aprender muchas cosas de tu otro mentor, no te vendría mal ser un poco más listo. —Le dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana—. Si queréis ver el Capitolio, os aviso que estamos llegando. —Señaló el paisaje con la cabeza, que tenía grandes montañas. El tren se metió en un túnel y el vagón quedó parcialmente oscuro.

.-.-.

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica o comentario, no os cortéis y gracias por leer :)_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y tal que me dejáis, me animáis a seguir subiendo! Esta semana subo el martes porque voy a estar liada con un examen que me queda para terminar el ciclo, y estoy hasta arriba de bacterias y de virus y de pruebas bioquímicas (soy una friki de mi ciclo por eso la arena de los Juegos que Peeta ganó tenía una bacteria xD), así que prefiero subirlo hoy y cuando el viernes haga el examen adelanto un poco más de fic, para ya subirlo cuando pueda (no os acostumbréis a que suba tantos porque por desgracia ahora tengo la inspiración a tope, espero que así siga porque estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia ^^). Sin más dilación aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. ____**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro. **Agradecería mucho vuestras opiniones, ¡disfrutad!_**  
**

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 3**

Se asomaron a la ventana entusiasmados, ninguno de los dos se había podido imaginar que la vista fuera así de asombrosa. Ni el propio Peeta se imaginaba cuando fue por primera vez que sería así, era sobrecogedora.

La gente los esperaba en el andén saludando, pero ellos seguían absortos observando y empapándose de todo. Flanqueados por dos agentes de la paz y Effie, Brucell y Jade fueron con los que serían sus estilistas para la preparación previa al desfile, y los mentores se reunieron con el resto de sus colegas en una gran sala llena de manjares.

—¡Chaff! —gritó Haymitch ruidosamente acercándose a un hombre con un muñón de tez morena.

Lo conoció el año pasado, y era el mentor de los tributos del Distrito 11. Perdió la mano en los cuadragésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre, pero rechazó obtener una prótesis para reemplazarla. Tenía aspecto peligroso y cicatrices en la cara, pero una sonrisa bonachona al ver a su amigo del Distrito 12 le recorrió la cara.

—¡Borracho! —dijo riéndose y dándole un abrazo. Peeta sonrió incómodo, era nuevo en ese mundillo y no se había relacionado casi con ninguno.

Algunos de los vencedores estaban allí sin ser mentores, se iban turnando por años, pero todos iban al Capitolio a pasar allí los Juegos. Por desgracia para Peeta y Haymitch, eran los únicos que estaban condenados a ser mentores todos los años.

—¡Hombre pequeñajo! —le saludó un atractivo joven con una sonrisa. Finnick Odair era uno de los favoritos del Capitolio debido a sus músculos, su belleza y su sonrisa deslumbrante, pero luego sólo era un vencedor bastante simpático.

—Hola Finnick. —Correspondió a su gesto cogiendo un vaso de agua—. ¿Te ha tocado ser mentor?

—Sí, Annie está indispuesta, aunque ha venido... pero no es capaz de ser mentora. —Su sonrisa vaciló unos instantes pero se metió un azucarillo en la boca—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias. —Observó la sala, y vio a la que habían nombrado antes en una silla sentada, removiendo la comida de su plato.

—¿Qué tal son los tributos que te han tocado?

—¿No se supone que eso es confidencial? —preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Ya, pero te preguntaba por si te daban por saco por ser más joven que ellos.

—¿A ti te pasó? —dijo Peeta esperanzado, tenía ganas que le dijeran que sabía por qué se pasaba siendo el mentor más joven.

—No, y mira que gané los Juegos joven —comentó distraídamente—. Me tenían mucho respeto, e incluso miedo.

—Vaya...

—Peeta, tú no mataste. Yo acabé con casi todos los tributos de la cosecha, no me compares —rió, como si hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso. A Peeta le resultó algo macabro.

El susodicho miró alrededor buscando a su compañero, y Haymitch estaba ya bebiendo alcohol junto con Chaff, y rodeados por algunos mentores veteranos. Se respiraba muy buen ambiente, pese a que 23 chicos que tenían bajo su tutela morirían en unos días.

Vio a la ganadora del año pasado, que había asesinado a sus dos tributos sin pizca de remordimiento. Era una chica que parecía ser debilucha, pero ésa fue su estrategia. Se hizo pasar por poca cosa para luego matar a hachazos al resto de jugadores. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal: allí el único "débil" había sido Peeta, que se negó a perder su esencia y matar a nadie.

Johanna sería bastante atractiva de no ser por la mirada psicópata que tenía a veces, que le inspiraba un terror inexplicable. Dio gracias a no haber estado en los Juegos con ella, de ser así no seguiría vivo para contarlo.

—¡Chico, ven aquí! —lo llamó Haymitch agitando una mano—. Te quiero presentar a Brutus, un viejo compañero de fatigas. Este es Peeta, sigue siendo el más joven de aquí, que Johanna le saca un año.

El tal Brutus hacía honor a su nombre con ese aspecto feroz. Parecía que para ganar unos Juegos o te hacías pasar por mosquita muerta como Johanna, o eras un bestia que mataba a puñetazos.

—Vaya, ¡sí que tiene pinta de debilucho! Cuando vi los Juegos me pareció poca cosa, pero te admiro chaval. A veces no hacen falta músculos para vencer.

—Él tiene mente, algo que muchos de vosotros no tenéis —se carcajeó su compañero de Distrito. Peeta tragó saliva por el comentario.

—Aquí el más listo de todos fuiste tú, Haymitch... —comenzó a decir Chaff, pero la mirada que le dedicó su amigo le calló.

—Mira Peeta, te presento a Enobaria, es de mi Distrito —le dijo Brutus apartándolo un poco y llevándolo hasta una chica joven. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa y en seguida el chico se arrepintió que lo hubiera hecho: sus dientes acababan en punta y estaban doradas—. Le arrancó la piel del cuello a un contrincante.

—¿Te gustan? Me los puse así para que nadie olvidara lo que hice —preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Muy... bonitos —murmuró Peeta sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—Imagínate cómo desgarraría la carne ahora que los tiene así... —le dijo Brutus carcajeándose. Reprimió una mueca de asco y volvió junto a la mesa de comida, tras una despedida apresurada dedicada al mentor del Distrito 2.

Sólo conocía a unos pocos vencedores, al resto sólo de vista, de verlos en la tele en los anteriores Juegos siendo mentores de los otros chicos. Había una mujer mayor junto a Annie, otros del Distrito 3 hablando animados (por retazos de la conversación, supuso que hablaban de tecnología) y muchas más caras que mostraban absurda felicidad en ese escenario tan vil. Todos habían matado a mucha gente para estar en esa sala, y todos parecían estar orgullosos de ello.

Suspiró quedamente y se centró en la mesa de la comida, rezando por no vomitar pensando cosas macabras.

-·-

—¿Me estás diciendo que en serio me tengo que poner _eso_? —La voz de Brucell retumbó en la sala contigua, donde Haymitch y Peeta esperaban a sus tributos.

Faltaba poco para que empezara el desfile, y tenían que dirigirse a los carros para ir hasta el centro del mismísimo Capitolio, donde el presidente Snow daría unas palabras.

—¡Venga ya, chico, que tenemos que irnos! —gritó Haymitch bastante alterado.

Al cabo de diez minutos salieron tanto Brucell como Jade vestidos de mineros con la cara impregnada de tizne negro, en representación al carbón. La chica se mostraba indiferente mientras el tributo masculino emitía un halo de ira.

—Este maldito traje es ridículo —gruñó en voz alta para que Portia lo escuchara. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco mirando a Peeta, que se rió en silencio.

—Vámonos a los carros, que poco más y empiezan sin vosotros —espetó el mentor más mayor levantándose.

Se dirigieron a un espacio lleno de carros tirados por caballos, donde se encontraban el resto de tributos casi sin hablar. Tan sólo se escuchaban las voces de los mentores hablando con otros a gritos.

—Venga, al carro —inquirió Haymitch moviendo las manos. Peeta ayudó a subir a Jade, que tenía problemas para andar con el traje. Brucell se subió ágilmente con cara de fastidio.

—Suerte, lo haréis bien —comentó el chico rubio con una cordial sonrisa. Su tributo masculino lo miró mal, pero Jade asintió débilmente y se agarró con fuerza a la parte delantera del carro.

Los mentores fueron a donde estaba el resto del público vitoreando para ver pasar a todos los tributos. Peeta se maravilló con los nuevos diseños que habían cambiado de un año para otro: el Distrito 4 se arriesgó a que sus tributos estuvieran semidesnudos pero la sensación visual era asombrosa, el dorado de sus cuerpos y las escamas color esmeralda hipnotizaron a todo el grupo.

Escuchó alabanzas para todos y cada uno de los carros, pero al salir el del Distrito 12 pudo escuchar algunos sonidos de burla y risas, y logró oír por encima del griterío cómo criticaban que todos los años los diseños fueran iguales al año anterior.

Esbozó una mueca triste y miró a su compañero: él también había escuchado. Aquello no ayudaba nada a conseguir patrocinadores para los chicos.

Tras una última vuelta a la plaza, los carros se detuvieron para escuchar el discurso del presidente Snow. Fue breve pero volvió a hacer hincapié como todos los años en los Días Oscuros, y Peeta estaba empezando a hartarse de escuchar barbaridades contra el levantamiento.

No se imaginaba qué cosa pasó en el pasado para que tuvieran que destruir un distrito entero e instaurar los Juegos del Hambre, pero tuvo que ser muy grave.

-·-

Felicitaron a sus tributos, ocultándoles el hecho de que habían causado un efecto negativo al repetir traje, y se subieron al ascensor que los conduciría al Centro de entrenamiento, donde vivirían hasta que empezaran los Juegos.

—¡Caray, esto es enorme! —exclamó Jade nada más entrar.

—Los del Capitolio sí que saben vivir bien... —repuso su compañero mirando alrededor. Se fijó en un agujero de la mesa del comedor—. ¿Y esto?

—Es para pedir la comida que quieras, aparece ahí a los pocos segundos —explicó Peeta pulsando un botón—. Estofado de verduras con pan relleno de mantequilla —pidió. Pasados menos de diez segundos surgió el plato de la nada—. Qué hambre. —Cogió el plato y se sentó en el sofá, mordisqueando ansioso. Brucell observó maravillado el hueco en la mesa, y cómo se volvía a cerrar.

—Genial —murmuró sonriente.

—Está bien, dejad esas tonterías y vamos a cenar. —Peeta se fue a la mesa cargando el plato que había pedido. Los demás lo fueron imitando y cuando tuvieron su comida en la mesa aparecieron un par de avox para servirles las bebidas.

No conversaron mucho, y pronto no hubo otra cosa que hacer que irse a la cama.

Peeta una vez más hizo tripas corazón se durmió, sumiéndose en un sueño inquieto que repetía su estancia en la arena, pero aquella vez los tributos que lo acompañaban eran Brutus, Enobaria, Annie y Finnick.

Finnick trataba de hacer que Annie se pusiera el gorro de neopreno, pero esta gritaba y gritaba cuando Brutus le cortó la cabeza a Enobaria, como pasó con el compañero de los Juegos de Annie, y que por ello desde entonces la pobre estaba desquiciada.

Peeta le cortaba el muslo a Brutus, como en su día hizo con el último tributo restante, pero sin embargo notó una herida en la pierna y una vez más se despertó sudando al "morirse" en el sueño por culpa del virus.

No experimentó sus efectos directos, pero los tributos de sus Juegos que murieron así se agitaban en el suelo, tenían convulsiones, se quedaban rígidos y finalmente se ponían morados debido a la falta de oxígeno. No sabía qué sintieron antes de morir, pero la angustia que él sufría cada vez que se moría le parecía la suficiente como para agradecer no haber muerto de aquella manera.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, enredándose aún más sus rizos rubios humedecidos por el sudor. Se las llevó a la cara y cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las pesadillas desaparecieran algún día. Pero por confesión de Haymitch, sabía que lo perseguirían toda su vida.

Se levantó y aún el exterior estaba a oscuras, iluminado por todas las luces del Capitolio. Cogió una hoja de su libreta, dispuesto a liberar un poco de angustia que se cernía sobre él y que amenazaba con ahogarlo, y sólo se le ocurrió dibujar a una persona.

La había observado más de una vez, y dos, e incluso más de un millón de veces en clase, a escondidas y siempre que se cruzaban sus miradas, Peeta se apresuraba a desviar la vista.

Se sabía de memoria sus rasgos, cómo había visitado su panadería con su hermana pequeña para ver los glaseados. Más de una vez había querido decirle que todos esos glaseados los hacía él, nada más por escuchar una palabra gentil de ella.

No es que se llevaran mal, es que simplemente Peeta era demasiado tímido como para saludarla siquiera. En sus sueños se entremezclaban imágenes de ella: nada más perder a su padre, en su casa se morían de hambre. La vio desde el interior de la tienda, sentada con expresión de cansancio bajo la lluvia.

Aún a riesgo de que su madre lo matara por su insolencia, echó queriendo dos panes a las llamas, sin agarrarlos con pinzas, haciendo que se quemaran por fuera. Nada más ver el espectáculo, su madre le gritó y le pegó, pero él tan sólo rezaba para que le mandara tirar esas hogazas de pan.

Insistió en que se las echara a los cerdos, y cogió una para ellos, pero le tiró la otra a ella. Se miraron durante unos instantes, en los que Peeta pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, pero dedicándole una última mirada volvió al interior de la panadería, donde le esperaban más azotes.

Ella llegó al día siguiente más feliz de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo, y sin hablarse llegaron al acuerdo de no mencionar ese hecho nunca más, porque Peeta desobedeció a su madre y ella se sintió débil por dejarse ayudar por él.

Volvió a la realidad, seguía en el Capitolio y las líneas habían surgido solas del lápiz que tenía en la mano. Sonrió con cada detalle que había dibujado, y acarició con dulzura el trozo de papel.

—Katniss —murmuró solamente.

**.-.-.**

_Se agradecen críticas, comentarios constructivos y todo lo que se os ocurra, ¡hasta tomatazos! Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Laura x_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola otra vez! Hoy por fin termino los exámenes, en el siguiente capítulo espero decir que soy técnica de laboratorio :) este capítulo es un pelín corto, así que me disculpo de antemano, pero colgaré pronto porque tengo hasta el capítulo 10 redactado, y por lo menos otro esta semana cae ^^ espero que no se os haga muy pesado el tiempo de Peeta como mentor, pero es necesario! Espero que os guste y las reviews, críticas, tomatazos serán bienvenidas, gracias a las que dejáis plasmada vuestra opinión, sigo gracias a vosotras. Un besazo y nos vemos en el siguiente. ****______**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**_**  
**

_****_**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 4**

Se quedó embobado mirando el dibujo, no admirando su obra sino admirándola a ella, su dibujo no le hacía justicia pero era lo único con lo que podía contentarse. Estaba tan absorto que no escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas, y una voz lo sobresaltó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Jade cruzándose una bata por encima del pijama.

—¿Qué? Oh no... nadie... una amiga... bueno una conocida... —contestó nerviosamente intentando tapar el dibujo, sin resultado.

—¿Del Capitolio?

—No...

—Ah, que es del Distrito —comentó sonriendo y sin dejar de observar el dibujo—. ¿Tu novia? —Peeta enrojeció casi al instante y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no lo es?

—Pues... —Porque era un cobarde, porque nunca le había hablado, porque no era capaz de tener enlazar dos pensamientos juntos cuando la veía—. Supongo porque no he tenido la oportunidad.

—Anda ya, si eres un vencedor... —El chico gruñó fastidiado.

—¿Y ya por eso tendría que ser todo fácil? Te equivocas. Es más, ¿no se supone que los vencedores somos tipos peligrosos? La gente nos tiene miedo.

—Pero tú no —comentó la chica sentándose junto a él—. Eso debería tenerlo en cuenta, ¿no? Tú no eres como los demás. A veces me sobrecoge que los tributos se maten entre ellos, son todos menores de edad o con los dieciocho recién cumplidos, y no sé cómo los han educado como para que tengan esas ansias por matar, al menos casi todos los que van.

—Es el instinto de supervivencia, quizás tú lo sientas en la arena. Yo... no quería dejar de ser yo, no soy un asesino, así que no maté a nadie. Por suerte o por desgracia gané conservando mi esencia, otros mueren en el intento.

—Ya... deberías hablar con ella cuando volvamos al Distrito —dijo Jade sonriendo, sabiendo que sólo Peeta volvería a casa, pero no quería rendirse tan fácilmente y al menos lucharía por ver a su familia una vez más.

—No me atrevo —murmuró con voz trémula—. Llevo años intentando hablarle, simplemente eso me da un terror increíble. Yo creo que hasta que no salí elegido como tributo, ella ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella tiene su familia, su hermana y su madre, perdió a su padre en la explosión, y yo soy de la parte más acomodada de la ciudad, no tenemos nada en común... y tiene un amigo, su mejor amigo —bufó irritado—, que me juego el cuello que está colado por ella. —Apretó los puños y esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Y él me lleva años de ventaja, Jade, no la conozco ni la mitad de lo que me gustaría.

—Pues deberías hablarle, Peeta. Yo creo que le gustarías, dejando aparte que eres vencedor y que eso puede dar un poco de miedo.

—Ya hace muchos años que estoy colado por ella y seguro que sigue siendo así —se carcajeó amargamente—, pero gracias al menos por los ánimos.

-·-

—Bueno, vais a tener que ir pensando qué habilidades podréis enseñarles a los Vigilantes, que en pocos días tenéis las sesiones privadas —comenzó a relatar Haymitch.

—Pero si aún no hemos empezado a entrenar... —gruñó Brucell.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero tendréis que ver qué se os da mejor e intentar no demostrarlo delante de los demás tributos, ¿sabéis? Si saben vuestros puntos fuertes podrán adivinar vuestros puntos débiles —explicó Peeta.

—¿Y qué quieres, que hagamos el ridículo delante de los otros Distritos para luego sacar mucha nota? ¿De qué me sirve eso si no me respetan? ¡En la arena me querrán eliminar el primero por no suponer una amenaza! Si se basaran en lo que vieran en el entrenamiento con los demás, me estaría condenando antes de tiempo. —Brucell dejó el plato sonoramente en el lugar frente a su mentor más joven, y al lado de Jade.

Estaban todos cenando juntos, Peeta había pedido que hablaran de las habilidades, que si no se les haría demasiado tarde y no habrían advertido a los tributos a no pavonearse de sus cualidades y que los otros las supieran antes de tiempo. El último en aparecer fue Brucell, y se había mostrado en desacuerdo: él quería pavonearse delante de todos lo bueno que era en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿En serio estás diciendo que consideras que te respetarán siendo bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo? —rió Haymitch con amargura—. Estás flipado chaval.

—Pero podría hacer una alianza con los profesionales y tener alguna oportunidad.

—¿Te quieres aliar con los profesionales? —preguntó Jade algo contrariada.

—No, si quieres me alío contigo, que si te toco te rompes —dijo el chico entre dientes.

—Imbécil —espetó ella levantándose y marchándose de allí.

—Ya podías tener un poco de más tacto, Brucell —le regañó Peeta.

—¿Para qué? Si en pocos días alguno de los dos, o los dos, estaremos muertos. ¿Por qué querría llevarme bien con ella? Me costaría más matarla. —Los dos mentores y Effie se miraron, como dándole la razón—. No pienso seguir vuestros consejos.

—Pues ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que en el Distrito no te quisiera mucha gente porque probablemente no vayas a volver —comentó Peeta levantándose de su asiento algo enfadado.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Brucell con expresión peligrosa.

—Lo qué has oído, no me hagas repetírtelo porque no creo que te guste demasiado que te recuerde que vas a morir, ¿no?

—Peeta, cállate —gruñó Haymitch al ver cómo estaba el tributo.

—Voy a sobrevivir nada más que para quitarte el puesto de mentor, porque no vales una mierda como tal —gritó dándole un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que todos pegaran un bote.

—Así que también eres bueno pegando a las mesas, ¿eh? ¡Te servirá de mucha ayuda en la arena! ¡TE ESTAMOS DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCUCHARNOS Y SOBREVIVIR Y TÚ PREFIERES SEGUIR CREYÉNDOTE UN PROFESIONAL! Te recuerdo que somos del Distrito 12, ¡no eres profesional, los habitantes del distrito SOMOS TODA LA MIERDA DE PANEM! Nadie dará un duro por ti si no te haces valer, y a la vista está que tanto Haymitch como yo si nos hicimos valer, ¡pon un poco de tu parte!

Se quedaron todos en completo silencio, Peeta respirando con dificultad por el enfado, y Brucell se quedaba anonadado mirándolo. De repente todo pasó muy rápido, y el tributo se había lanzado encima de su mentor, propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Effie emitió un agudo chillido yéndose de allí, y Haymitch en seguida se levantó a separarlos, pero los dos rodaban por el suelo, Brucell pegando a Peeta y éste quieto, estarían condenados si el tributo aparecía con marcas en la cara.

El mentor más mayor cogió al chico, que seguía zarandeándose en el aire. Peeta se apoyó en el sofá limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca.

—¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! —berreó Haymitch empujando a Brucell, que se fue mirando al otro con furia. Cogió hielo y lo envolvió con un trapo, y se lo tendió al otro mentor—. ¿Estás bien, chico?

—He estado peor —comentó débilmente con una sonrisa.

—No deberías haber discutido con él, Peeta...

—Me da rabia que se esté condenando antes de tiempo, joder. Si tuviera un poco de cerebro...

—Pero no lo tiene. ¿Tú crees que siempre me han tocado tributos buenos y tranquilos con los que se pudiera hablar y que seguían los consejos al pie de la letra? Por desgracia esos han sido la gran minoría, pero ¿sabes qué? Ya puedo decir que seguir los consejos de un mentor valen la pena, porque el hecho de que estés aquí me hace sentir que lo hago bien y todo. —Peeta rió y puso una mueca de dolor al mover el labio. Fijo que lo tenía roto.

—Será mejor que descansemos —dijo levantándose pesadamente.

—Descansa, y a partir de mañana no dejaré que os acerquéis Brucell y tú.

-·-

Los días se fueron sucediendo, y había llegado el día de las sesiones privadas. Jade le había contado a Peeta que Brucell había intentado acercarse a los profesionales pero que se habían reído de él y había hecho el ridículo. Ella había aprendido a distinguir las bayas comestibles y a hacer trampas con nudos. Se notaba que estaba orgullosa de sí misma, ya que había seguido los consejos de sus mentores y no había cogido ni un cuchillo en todos los entrenamientos.

Esa tarde eran las sesiones, y Peeta y Haymitch se la habían pasado apuntando patrocinadores y cosas que podrían decir en las entrevistas para conseguirlos, estaban tan tranquilos cuando llegaron los dos tributos a la estancia. Brucell se fue sin mirarlos y Jade se sentó, bastante contenta.

—¡Escuché cómo ahogaban gritos al verme lanzar cuchillos! No se lo esperaban, y se sorprendieron mucho.

—Muy bien Jade, en un rato veremos qué nota te ponen —comentó Peeta chocando las manos con ella.

El rato que estuvieron esperando las notas lo dedicaron a decidir el enfoque que tendrían las entrevistas. Haymitch fue con Brucell, y Peeta se centró en Jade, que tenía problemas para averiguar qué encandilaría al público.

—Bien, podríamos empezar... bueno, la faceta de "niña que no ha roto nunca un plato". —La chica enarcó una ceja, escéptica—. Vamos, pon un poco de tu parte, simplemente tendrías que parecer muy inocente. Los patrocinadores que te respalden querrían proteger a la niñita que está indefensa en los Juegos...

—¿Esto lo has hablado con Haymitch?

—Sí, es más, él dio la idea. A mí no se me ocurría nada. —La tributo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que me digáis, que sois los que me vais a mantener viva... —Peeta sonrió y llamó a Effie.

—Ya se puede ir contigo, que ya tenemos el enfoque de la entrevista —comentó alegre.

—Bueno Jade, conmigo aprenderás a cómo moverte para resaltar aún más lo que Peeta quiere que parezcas...

-·-

Después de una intensa mañana y tarde, llegó la hora de saber las notas de las sesiones privadas. Se sentaron todos haciendo una piña en el sofá, a excepción de Brucell, que apenas había hablado en todo el día.

Fueron diciendo las notas de los tributos, y Peeta las fue anotando junto a los dibujos que hizo el primer día. Como era de esperar, los profesionales no bajaban del 9, y excepto uno del Distrito 7, los demás obtenían notas más bajas.

—El tributo masculino del Distrito 12, Brucell Bathory... un 4.

Se quedaron todos estáticos en el sitio. Era la nota más baja (a excepción de un chaval de 12 años que había sacado un 3) de los tributos. Brucell se levantó en silencio y desapareció del salón, metiéndose en su habitación dando un portazo.

—...del Distrito 12, Jade Byrd... un 7.

Todos celebramos esa nota como si fuera la máxima. La tributo estaba eufórica y no se lo creía, Peeta supuso que se esperaba mucho menos.

El mentor estaba preocupado por Brucell, ya que era una nota demasiado baja para un chico de esa edad que es bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, y quería preguntarle qué había pasado en las sesiones privadas, en qué había fallado e intentar solucionarlo en la medida de lo posible, pero el tributo lo odiaba y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Aun así se levantó del sofá y excusándose, se fue a ver a Brucell. Llamó con suavidad y no obtuvo respuesta. Insistió con más fuerza pero seguía sin escuchar nada, por lo que se giró para marcharse. De repente oyó como abrían la puerta de un tirón y volteó la cabeza para observar al tributo.

—¿Qué? —espetó con la voz rota.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Peeta dubitativo.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Brucell lo observó unos instantes y lo dejó pasar. El mentor se quedó de pie frente a la cama y el otro se dejó caer apesadumbrado.

—Tú dirás.

—Brucell, quería explicarte la delicada situación en la que estás. Sacar un 4 no es la mejor de las notas, los patrocinadores se habrán centrado en los demás, dejando de lado a los que tengan notas bajas —explicó Peeta en voz baja, y el chico lo miró decepcionado consigo mismo—. Pero lo que quiero decirte es que no tienes que darte por vencido, has estado practicando la entrevista con Haymitch, y cómo te vea el público será importante a la hora de que les caigas mejor o peor, independientemente de qué nota hayas sacado. Puedes haber tenido un mal día o simplemente que los vigilantes no estaban lo suficientemente atentos, que eso me pasó a mí.

—Haymitch me ha dicho que intente ser un chulo prepotente —murmuró Brucell, inseguro.

—Pues en eso te tienes que centrar, si Caesar te pregunta sobre tu mala nota puedes decir algo así como que no quieres demostrar a los Vigilantes en privado tus capacidades, sino que en la arena vas a sacarlas a relucir para que las vea todo el mundo, ¡yo qué sé! Sé creativo con la respuesta y seguro que te los metes a todos en el bolsillo. —El tributo asintió, menos triste que antes pero aún decepcionado, y miró a Peeta.

—Gracias —susurró sonriendo levemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—Porque ayer te pegué, y llevo diciéndote cosas horribles desde que volviste de los Juegos que ganaste, y sin embargo has venido a animarme. —Peeta se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Al fin y al cabo soy tu mentor, ¿no?

**.-.-.**

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Laura x_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola de nuevo! Ya oficialmente he aprobado la asignatura que me esperaba y esta semana ha sido caótica en cuanto a prácticas y demás, siento el retraso del capítulo :( Espero que tengáis paciencia porque se acercan los 74º Juegos y prometo que todo esto era para que conocierais un poco mejor a Peeta como mentor (lo he dicho 3476523764 veces, soy tela de pesada xD) Sin más dilación aquí os dejo el capítulo. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**_

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 5**

Era el último día de los tributos en el Capitolio. Tanto ellos como sus mentores (¡incluso Effie!) estaban nerviosos. Esa noche serían las entrevistas y la última oportunidad de conseguir patrocinadores. Ya habían concretado unos cuantos que parecían poder ayudar a Brucell y a Jade, pero otros querían esperar a ver cómo se manejaban frente a Caesar Flickerman.

El presentador de la gala siempre ayudaba a los tributos, así que si tenían un poco de desparpajo se podían ganar al público.

Todos los participantes de los Juegos estaban espectaculares, los diseñadores se habían lucido en sus trajes y estaban todos increíbles. Brucell portaba un traje de chaqueta negro con camisa a juego y corbata roja, algo que se salía de lo común entre los otros tributos masculinos.

El vestido de Jade era de un negro brillante, pegado por delante y haciendo cascada de ondas de cintura para abajo por detrás. Con un maquillaje consistente en los labios rojo pasión y base natural, la chica estaba espectacular. Peeta se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa, y la animó diciéndole que así seguro que conquistaba a todos los patrocinadores.

Se giró hacia Brucell y ambos se sonrieron de medio lado. El mentor le ofreció la mano para estrechársela y desearle suerte, pero el tributo le dio un abrazo que dejó a todos estupefactos.

—Seguro que arreglas la que has formado, chaval —dijo riéndose Peeta. Brucell le dio un golpecito en el hombro que venía a decir "no te pases" y se arregló la corbata, muy nervioso.

Caesar llamó a la tributo femenina del Distrito 12, y Jade fue con nerviosismo hacia el escenario. Haymitch y Peeta contemplaron la escena por una televisión que había allí instalada.

—¡Vaya, miren esto! —exclamó el presentador cogiendo la mano de Jade—. Se os estará cayendo la baba con Jade Byrd señores, no hay pelirrojas que se vean tan hermosas.

—Muchas gracias Caesar —comentó tímidamente y parpadeando varias veces. Peeta sonrió satisfecho: estaba consiguiendo lo que pretendían.

—Supongo que ha sido una sorpresa para ti todos los lujos que hay en el Capitolio, ¿no Jade?

—La verdad es que sí, lo que más me ha gustado es la máquina que seca el pelo nada más tocarla... ¿cómo es eso? Además, yo tengo unos rizos indomables y que me alisara el pelo en un momentito... ¡vaya, que me encantó!

—¿Para qué quieres alisarte el pelo si estás guapa de todas formas? ¡A que sí! —le preguntó al público, que tan sólo gritó y aplaudió—. Y bueno Jade, vimos cómo tus hermanitas se despedían de ti antes de subir al escenario...

—Sí Caesar, son lo que más quiero junto con mi padre... espero que sepan que voy a luchar por volver a casa y hacerles galletas como antes —repuso con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que generó suspiros en el Capitolio.

—Desde el fondo de mi corazón te deseo suerte para que puedas cumplir esa promesa, Jade Byrd, tributo del Distrito 12.

El aplauso fue ensordecedor, y los dos mentores se unieron a él. Pronto entró Jade con una sonrisa nerviosa y con rostro interrogante, a lo que Haymitch respondió alzando el pulgar. En ese momento, el presentador llamó a Brucell.

—Suerte chaval —le dijo Peeta antes de que se fuera.

Subió los escalones con determinación y saludó al público del Capitolio con una sonrisa bastante seductora, cabría decir.

—¡Bienvenido Brucell! Tengo que decirte que si veo que estás enamorando a mi público te tendré que echar a patadas, que soy muy celoso.

—Tranquilo Caesar, yo no lo soy. —El comentario generó risas entre los asistentes.

—Bueno hijo, te tengo que preguntar sobre tu mala calificación en las sesiones privadas...

—Mira, querría dedicarme a todo el público que nos está viendo —dijo mirando fijamente a una cámara—. Quiero decirles que yo no quería demostrarles nada a los Vigilantes, porque quiero que la gente me vea en todo mi esplendor en la arena, y sacar una nota alta sería jugar con ventaja. —Caesar aplaudió mientras reía y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bien dicho Brucell, estoy seguro que vas a dar guerra en la arena... para ganar.

—Claro que sí, es más, quiero ganar estos Juegos para dedicarme a enseñar a los siguientes tributos que vengan detrás de mí, —Peeta miró a Haymitch enarcando una ceja—, porque creo que el trabajo más difícil es el suyo, y en mi caso tengo que agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí Peeta Mellark, que sin él no tendría oportunidades en la arena.

—¡Ah, Peeta, qué chico más simpático! Me alegra saber que es buen mentor, porque inteligencia no le falta.

—Ni paciencia conmigo tampoco —añadió el chico, haciendo reír al público.

—Pues bueno, espero que tengas suerte y puedas ayudar a Peeta educando tributos, Brucell Bathory, tributo del Distrito 12.

El público aplaudió con fuerza en la despedida de Brucell, que saludó sonriente y desapareció de la pantalla. El mentor de menos edad seguía estático mirando la televisión, no había esperado para nada que pasara aquello. Haymitch lo felicitó por haber hecho entrar en razón al tributo y Peeta sonrió. Acto seguido entró el susodicho y se quedó frente a ambos.

—Peeta, me alegro que ganaras los Juegos chaval.

-·-

Se encontraban sentados en una sala donde vivirían durante los Juegos. Era un edificio donde estaban el resto de mentores y en el gran centro estaban los Vigilantes controlando toda la arena. Peeta tenía las manos entrelazadas y observaba la televisión, mientras que Haymitch tenía una pantalla a su izquierda con los patrocinadores que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Brucell y a Jade.

En el momento que todos los tributos estuvieron en sus lugares de la arena, pudo ver el paisaje y cómo sería ese año los Juegos. Ahogó un grito y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Haymitch. Las plataformas estaban rodeadas de lava, y la Cornucopia estaba en un soporte bastante pequeño, para que los tributos no tuvieran la posibilidad de escapar rápidamente.

Lo que comunicaba las plataformas con la Cornucopia eran piedras en las que cabía un pie a lo sumo, por lo que tendrían que ir saltando. Había piedras tanto como para dirigirse al centro como para huir al bosque que tenían todos a sus espaldas, pero todas eran así de pequeñas y no daban oportunidad a la evasión rápida de los tributos.

—Son unos monstruos —gruñó Haymitch por lo bajo. A Peeta se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Sonó la campana y hubo una división de opiniones en la arena. Hubo algunos que fueron hacia sus espaldas para refugiarse en el bosque lo más pronto que pudiesen. Los que dudaban seguían en las plataformas, y desgraciadamente para sus mentores, Jade resbaló cuando pisó la piedra que iba hacia la Cornucopia y cayó a la lava.

Peeta se tapó los ojos y escuchó varios cañonazos más, pero él sólo tenía grabado en la mente el rostro de Jade de dolor, quemándose viva.

—Chico, que Brucell ha llegado a la Cornucopia —anunció Haymitch en un susurro, también estaba bastante afectado.

El menor de los mentores se destapó los ojos, y observó cómo el tributo cogía una mochila y una gran espada, y mataba a dos tributos a su paso. Luego logró huir hacia el bosque sin tener ni un rasguño.

-·-

Haymitch dormitaba en un sofá que había en la habitación, pero Peeta estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla. En la batalla de la Cornucopia habían muerto la mitad de tributos, algunos por resbalones como Jade y otros a manos de los demás.

En la mochila de Brucell había una tienda de campaña, cosa que no le pareció buena idea porque era demasiado grande y podría llamar la atención a los demás, sin embargo él la instaló y se encontraba durmiendo en esos momentos.

Peeta decidió tumbarse y dormir un rato, los Vigilantes solían dejar tranquilos a los tributos mientras era de noche, así que se acostó y se quedó dormido al instante.

Lo despertó Haymitch con cara de angustia y con aspecto de haber bebido, y él se incorporó rápidamente.

—¿Qué...?

—Brucell ha muerto.

Peeta se levantó como una exhalación y fue a la pantalla de patrocinadores, cerrando aquel programa y abriendo el de repetición de muertes. Buscó con la mirada a Brucell Bathory y pulsó la cara del que fue su tributo.

Se equivocó diciendo que los Vigilantes no harían nada por la noche, provocaron una avalancha de rocas que aplastó la tienda de Brucell, con él dentro. Abrió la boca anonadado y se levantó bastante consternado. Se dirigió hacia las cristaleras que daban a un patio interior y allí se apoyó para desahogarse, para echar todas las lágrimas que necesitaba y dejar salir el dolor que le había desgarrado por dentro. Otras dos muertes de sus tributos, aquel sufrimiento no se iría nunca.

-·-

La ganadora resultó ser una chica del Distrito 5, que acabó con el último tributo (que era su compañero de Distrito) asfixiándole con una tira de metal. Todos los mentores (excepto los de la ganadora) iban en un mismo tren, y en el ambiente se respiraba una tristeza generalizada.

Habían acabado los Juegos una vez más, y otros 23 niños habían muerto. No se sentía preparado para hacer eso nunca más, pero estaba condenado a hacerlo. Llevaba días llorando silenciosamente y sin cambiar la expresión, y Haymitch no había dejado ni un momento de estar ebrio.

Llegaron al Distrito 12 al día siguiente: el tren se había ido parando para que los mentores regresaran a sus Distritos. Se bajó y lo recibió su padre con cara de angustia, podría decirse que era el único con el que había sido sincero y con el que había expresado sus sentimientos. El señor Mellark sabía que aunque su hijo tuviera el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, el dolor era mucho más profundo, lo estaba matando por dentro.

No dejó que se quedara solo, ni él ni Haymitch, por lo que los tres pasaron la noche en la casa de Peeta en la aldea de los Vencedores. El chico se fue a dormir nada más llegó, y los dos adultos se quedaron en el salón en silencio.

—Su hijo está destrozado —comentó distraídamente el mentor. El señor Mellark tan sólo asintió apesadumbrado.

—Me alegro que ganara aquellos Juegos, la verdad, que viniera de vuelta fue el mejor regalo que me habían podido dar pero... el precio a pagar es muy alto, Haymitch. Es demasiado alto para él, y para todos los que lo queremos. Lo vemos sufrir y... —Se le quebró la voz y emitió algo parecido a un sollozo—. No soporto verlo así, que año tras años venga un poco más roto, menos niño y más adulto a marchas forzadas, testigo de tantas muertes y que esté tan arraigado emocionalmente.

—Ojalá no nos obligaran a enseñar a niños a morir, señor Mellark. Es lo que pido todos los días, no sabe lo doloroso que es. Nunca te acostumbras, y pierdes la cuenta de cuantas veces te han roto el corazón matando a esos niños. Pierdes la cuenta de eso pero nunca olvidas a ningún tributo, yo los tengo presentes siempre, es algo que me va a perseguir toda la vida —gruñó Haymitch meneando la botella—. Peeta me devolvió algo de esperanza, imagínese, diecinueve años viendo a niños morir, niños que tú has ayudado, y que uno de ellos vuelva vivo. Ese día creo que fue uno en los que más lloré en toda mi vida. No sabe el aprecio que le tengo a su hijo, y lo que me ha ayudado, aunque ojalá no pasara por lo que he tenido que pasar toda mi vida desde que gané esos estúpidos Juegos.

—Todos los días me imagino cómo hubiera sido la vida de Peeta de no haber salido elegido tributo. A lo mejor por fin hubiera reunido valor para declararse a la chica de la que lleva enamorado durante años, y quizás lo único que tuviera en mente fuera hacerme abuelo —dijo con voz trémula el señor Mellark, dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero—. Ahora quizás eso es en lo último que piensa, en traer un niño al mundo para que acabe en los Juegos y verlo morir.

—Nadie debería enterrar a sus hijos, es el peor castigo que nos hace el Capitolio por la rebelión —murmuró, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos.

**.-.-.**

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Laura x_


	6. Capítulo 6

_¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho la tardanza, estoy por las mañanas seis horas de prácticas en el hospital y luego trabajo algunas noches, así que no tengo tiempo ni de sentarme :( pero no he olvidado la historia ni mucho menos, cómo olvidarme de Peeta e_e espero que este capítulo os guste, a ver qué me decís al terminarlo. Os agradezco MUCHÍSIMO todas las reviews, me emociono al ver en el mail alguna, y a las que leéis sin comentar: muchas gracias por leer y disfrutar, a ver si algún día os animáis a comentarme. Lo dicho, disfrutad de el capítulo seis ^^ __**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**_

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 6**

Los siguientes Juegos fueron igual de angustiosos para los dos mentores. Peeta irremediablemente se vinculaba emocionalmente con los tributos, con lo que sufría cada una de las heridas que les hacían, y sus muertes pesaban en su conciencia.

Era el día de Cosecha de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y ya se le había instalado en el pecho la pesadez y la angustia que siempre le acompañaba. No sabía qué dos pobres chicos irían al Capitolio, pero los compadecía, y los procuraría ayudar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Peeta ya tenía 16 años, y en su rostro se había reflejado el dolor de las pasadas ediciones, por lo que aparentaba ser mucho más mayor. Suspiró alisándose la camisa y subió al coche que lo esperaba en la puerta. Haymitch ya estaba dentro, y lo observó con semblante serio.

—¿Cómo estás chico? —Se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventanilla.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, y vieron la plaza concurrida. Se bajaron del coche, y mientras que el mayor se ponía a tono con una última botella, Peeta subía al escenario para sentarse junto al alcalde, que lo miró con pesar.

—Buenos días, señor Undersee —saludó él con educación.

—Hola Peeta. Feliz día de la Cosecha —murmuró con ojos tristes y con cierta ironía en su voz.

El joven vencedor suspiró, contemplando cómo la plaza se iba llenando de niños y jóvenes por momentos. Algunos lo saludaron en voz alta desde sus posiciones, y él tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa rota alzando la mano, devolviéndoles el saludo. Uno de ellos estaría en el tren dirigiéndose al Capitolio, lo que lo desolaba.

Apareció en el escenario Effie Trinket con unos zapatos de vértigo, costumbre de la pobre ignorante. Saludó a Peeta efusivamente y preguntó por Haymitch, pero seguramente sabía dónde se encontraba.

Cuando todos los posibles tributos se habían reunido en la plaza, Effie comenzó su estúpido discurso, y las pantallas fueron ocupadas por un vídeo que resumía la historia del por qué existían los Juegos, la manera que tenía el Capitolio de castigar al resto de Panem por la rebelión que organizaron y que llegó a asolar el decimotercer Distrito.

Peeta tenía la vista fija en el suelo, ignorando la grabación todo lo que podía. Los recuerdos le dolían, y la inminente muerte de dos chicos lo perseguía. La grabación le parecía una hipocresía y algo desmedido pero, ¿quién era él para ponerse en contra?

—¡Las damas primero! —exclamó con voz cantarina, haciendo que volviera de su burbuja.

Tras una floritura con el brazo, cogió uno de los papeles de la urna de las chicas. El nombre hizo que se le cambiara la cara, y no por la tributo, sino por quién era su familia. No era nada más y nada menos que Primrose Everdeen.

Buscó por la multitud a la pequeña Prim, a la chica rubia con dos trenzas que miraba con estupor al frente. Por lo que sabía, ella no había pedido teselas, por lo que su nombre sólo estaba una vez en la urna. Era casi imposible que saliera su nombre, ¿podía existir más mala suerte?

De repente, un desolador grito hizo que Peeta apretara los dientes y fijara su atención a otra chica que salía de entre la gente.

—¡Prim! ¡Prim! —Forcejeó con dos agentes de la paz para ir junto a la pequeña niña, que se aferró a su cintura. Luego la empujó tras ella—. ¡Me presento voluntaria! —Hubo una pausa, en la que todos se quedaron en silencio—. Me presento voluntaria como tributo.

"No, no, no, ella no. Cualquiera menos ella" pensó Peeta angustiado. Pero era la realidad, los agentes la flanquearon hasta el escenario mientras ella seguía catatónica por la impresión. Peeta se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y apretó las manos con fuerza.

_Era el primer día de colegio, y el señor Mellark acompañó a su hijo Peeta a la puerta del edificio. Se agachó junto a él y le arregló la ropa, para luego señalarle a una niña con un vestido rojo y dos trenzas._

—_¿Ves esa niñita? —Peeta asintió enérgicamente—. Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero. —Su hijo lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

—_¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? —El señor Mellark suspiró melancólicamente y cerró los ojos unos instantes._

—_Porque cuando él canta… hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar._

_Contemplaron en silencio a la niña entrando dando saltitos, y pronto el pequeño Peeta tuvo que despedirse de su padre y entrar. En clase de música seguía pensando en cómo su madre había dejado a su padre para irse con un minero._

_La profesora preguntó si alguien se sabía la canción del Valle, y la pequeña levantó la mano rápidamente. Se subió a un banquito y la cantó delante de toda la clase, y entonces lo comprendió: si el padre de Katniss Everdeen cantaba la mitad de bien que ella, entendía por qué su madre se había ido con él._

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que iba a estar condenado a admirarla en la distancia. La había observado todos los días desde sus cinco años, y muchas veces la había visto en las cristaleras de la panadería junto con la pequeña Prim, admirando los glaseados que Peeta hacía.

Sabía que era una tontería, que era un amor de niño, pero con la edad había desechado aquello. No habían hablado nunca, pero él sentía esa devoción por ella.

Le había lanzado el pan cuando la vio fuera bajo la lluvia, y sintió como algo cambiaría, que su historia y la de Peeta se cruzaría y que al menos podrían ser amigos. Él se conformaría con eso.

Ella hizo como si nada, pero lo que no sabía Peeta es que había salvado a toda su familia de inanición. Aun así, no habían intercambiado palabras nunca, ella era muy callada y Peeta se moría de vergüenza cuando le pillaba observándola. Estaría condenado a estar muriéndose por sus huesos sin que ella supiera de su situación. Quizás no se acordaba ni de que existía hasta aquel momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron antes de llegar al escenario.

La vio subir las escaleras y su desayuno amenazaba con salirse de su estómago. Tragó saliva pesadamente y cerró los ojos, aterrado. Apareció Haymitch tambaleándose a su lado y se sentó pesadamente.

—¡Vaya, eres muy valiente! —exclamó Effie—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Katniss... —murmuró—. Katniss Everdeen.

—Así que Primrose es tu hermanita, ¿no? ¡No querías que te robara el protagonismo! ¡Un aplauso a Katniss!

Todo el Distrito 12 permaneció en un silencio sepulcral. Entonces, tímidamente, la gente se llevó tres dedos a los labios para luego señalar a la chica, que los miraba impasible.

Era un gesto que se podía ver en los funerales en el Distrito de despedida a un ser querido. Salir por su hermana pequeño le había hecho ganar el respeto de todo el pueblo.

—Bueno... —dijo Effie bastante despistada, sin saber qué hacer—. Ahora queda lo mejor, ¡veamos quién será el tributo masculino!

Coge con parsimonia la papeleta de la urna y se aclara la voz antes de decir en voz clara el nombre del elegido.

—¡Gale Hawthorne!

Peeta tuvo que controlarse para no jadear de las náuseas que le habían abordado. Conocía a ese chico, ¡claro que lo conocía! Era el mejor amigo de Katniss Everdeen, de quien se sentía celoso cada día por tener esa cercanía con ella.

La chica no estaba mejor que el mentor, se había mordido el labio claramente emocionada y observaba a Gale subir al escenario apesadumbrado, sabiendo que mientras ellos estuvieran fuera, sus familias se morirían de hambre sin su caza.

En cuanto se dieron la mano, Peeta se lanzó detrás del escenario a vomitar, y cuando hubo vaciado su estómago, alguien le había tendido un pañuelo.

—Papá —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Peeta... —dijo con voz rota el señor Mellark.

—Papá no quiero llevarla a la muerte —gimió aterrado—, no quiero que muera.

—No tiene por qué morir, hijo, lucha por que sobreviva y enséñale lo mejor que puedas.

—Todos de los que fui mentor antes han muerto, y no quiero que Katniss sea otra más, no sé qué haré en el Distrito sin ella sabiendo que murió por mi culpa.

—Por favor Peeta, tranquilízate, ella sabe disparar flechas mejor que bien, ya has visto las ardillas que le compro siempre —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Con ayuda de Haymitch y tuya seguro que podréis traerla de vuelta.

—Pero está Hawthorne, es su mejor amigo... no quiero que sufra porque él muera, esto es horrible —bufó tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Lo único que pudo hacer su padre fue abrazarlo por los hombros, esperando a que se tranquilizase—. Papá —gruñó su hijo en voz baja.

—Dime.

—Ve a ver a Katniss y a Gale —le indicó—, y diles que no dejarás que sus hermanos se mueran de hambre. —Volvió a tener problemas para hablar, pero hizo tripas corazón y tragó saliva—. Coge todo el dinero que necesites, ya sabes dónde lo tengo escondido para que mamá no me lo quite, y por favor cuídalos mientras yo no esté.

—¿Le digo que es de tu parte...?

—No —dijo rotundo—, diles que es porque siempre te traen ardillas tan bien cazadas que necesitas agradecérselo de otra manera, y es lo mínimo que podías hacer.

—Lo haré hijo. —El señor Mellark agarró a su hijo por el cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza, como si intentara recomponer los trocitos que quedaban de Peeta—. Muchísimo ánimo a Haymitch y a ti, este año será el año.

El chico se despidió de su padre con un gesto, rezando porque fuera verdad aquello. Esperaba traerla de vuelta al Distrito para que cuidara de su hermana y de los hermanos de Gale... pero no sabía si soportaría verla rota de pena porque su mejor amigo muriera en la arena.

Fue hacia el coche, donde ya estaban Haymitch y Effie y se montó. Subieron al tren antes de que llegaran los tributos y la mujer fue a hablar con algunos agentes de la paz que había en el tren. Los dos mentores se quedaron solos.

—Chico —le llamó el mayor tirándole una bola de papel. Peeta alzó sus ojos enrojecidos de llorar—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —murmuró volviendo a bajar la vista.

—¿Es por la chica? —preguntó el mentor enarcando una ceja. El chico soltó un quejido lastimero—. Es por la chica —afirmó asintiendo.

—Cállate —ordenó Peeta enfadado.

—Eso significa que ella no tiene ni idea.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó alterado, a la misma vez que entraban los tributos con la cabeza gacha.

Haymitch se levantó y les dio la mano a ambos, mientras que el menor de los mentores luchaba por permanecer sereno y hacía lo propio. Le estrechó la mano a Gale sin mirarlo, y luego a Katniss, y sin poder evitarlo buscó sus ojos, y le rompió un poco por dentro que los tuviera rojos de haber llorado también.

—Bueno, como esto no se anima... —comenzó Haymitch, sirviéndose una copa.

—¿Pretendes enseñarnos algo borracho? —gruñó Gale.

—Eh, eh, para el carro, aquí el que enseña es Peeta —dijo el mentor señalándolo—, él es el listo, yo soy el borracho.

—No le hagáis caso, como mentor vale mucho y seguro que mañana ya me ayuda a entrena...

—Como mentor no valgo una mierda, Mellark —interrumpió el otro alzando una botella. Peeta se giró con furia mal disimulada y habló con los dientes apretados.

—Te juro que como no te controles bebiendo y no me ayudes, te doy tal patada que en vez de ir Gale a la arena irás tú, te lo aviso. —Los tres se quedaron anonadados por las palabras del chaval, que después de decir aquello no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno de los presentes y se marchó a su habitación.

**.-.-.**

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Laura x_


	7. Capítulo 7

_¡Hola de nuevo! Seguro que me odiáis por no haber subido antes, pero es que estoy aún más liada que antes xD tengo todos los días algo, y no paro para nada... pero bueno, subo el 7 y espero subir el 8 pronto, aprovechando que estoy malita con el resfriado D: espero que os guste el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en forma de reviews. ¡Disfrutad! ____**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**_

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 7**

Peeta inspiró lentamente crispando las manos sobre la colcha de la cama donde estaba echado. Espiró suavemente intentando recuperar el tipo, pero la verdad era que no quería verlos más a ninguno de los tres hasta que no superara el hecho que en ese tren, directa a la muerte, estaba la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorado.

Puso la televisión para ver el resto de las cosechas para obtener información del resto de tributos y realizar los dibujos que hacía desde hacía dos años. Los chicos Distrito 1 y del 2 hacían que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, esas miradas de superioridad, ese desdén hacia el resto de iguales... habían nacido y crecido para competir en los Juegos, y cuando enfocaron a sus orgullosas familias sintió asco: ¿cómo pueden siquiera mostrarse contentos de que sus hijos fueran a morir posiblemente?

En el Distrito 5 había una chica que le recordaba dolorosamente a Jade, y los recuerdos de su muerte lo desolaron. Ser mentor estaba siendo la prueba más dura a la que jamás se había enfrentado, más que ir a la arena.

Una niña con 12 años, la edad con la que Peeta fue tributo y ganador, había sido elegido en el Distrito 11. Torció el gesto porque era muy pequeña y poca cosa; no es que él hubiera sido mucho más grande en su día, pero todos y cada uno de los tributos que aparecían con esa edad morían a los pocos días.

Salió la cosecha del Distrito 12. Vio de nuevo la escena que se le había grabado en la mente, cómo Katniss corría para ponerse en el lugar de su hermana y se presentaba voluntaria como tributo.

Le dio una punzada de envidia. Él tenía dos hermanos mayores, pero cuando salió elegido como tributo ninguno se presentó voluntario por él. En su familia, excepto por su padre, siempre se había sentido menospreciado: su madre era una bruja, o así la denominaban en el Distrito (algo que él corroboraba), y sus hermanos lo tenían como el tonto, o al menos lo tuvieron antes de la cosecha.

La despedida antes de irse al Capitolio fue fría por parte de ellos, pero nunca vio antes a su padre llorar así. Al volver como vencedor intentaron agasajarlo con sus palabras, pero Peeta sólo confió en su padre. Prefería vivir solo que rodeado de hipócritas, y notaba a leguas que su madre y sus hermanos querían vivir con él para disfrutar de su dinero.

Pero al único que le confió la gestión de sus ganancias fue a su padre, que jamás le pidió nada, y sin embargo iba a verlo todos los días y le llevaba pan y pasteles. Siempre quería pagarle pero el señor Mellark no aceptaba su dinero, quería que su hijo siguiera con los pies en la tierra y que supiera que seguía siendo un niño.

Y aunque no vivía con sus padres, casi siempre dormía Haymitch en su casa. Se hacían compañía porque a ninguno de los dos les quedaba nadie en quien confiar, a excepción del padre de Peeta, pero él no podía mudarse con ellos porque seguía teniendo al resto de su familia en el pueblo.

El mentor envidiaba a Katniss. Ella estaba tan unida a su hermana que le dolía que él no tuviera una relación así con ninguno de sus hermanos. Nadie quiso dar la cara por el pequeño de los Mellark.

-·-

Se había pasado todo el día metido en su habitación, y a pesar de que habían llamado a su puerta tanto Haymitch como Effie, prefirió permanecer en silencio a enfrentarse a la realidad.

Su tripa rugió cuando ya era la hora de cenar, y se dio cuenta que no había comido nada en todo el día y que encima había vomitado. Seguía sin querer salir de allí, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse y abrirla, para al menos demostrar que seguía vivo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Haymitch llevando una bandeja cargada de comida. Peeta se mordió el labio hambriento y terminó por dejarle entrar. El hombre dejó la comida en una mesa y luego se sentó en la cama, indicándole al chico que hiciera lo mismo.

—Oye Haymitch... —Quería disculparse por cómo le había hablado, y sobretodo decirle que iba a ayudar a los tributos lo que pudiera.

—No chico, déjame hablar a mí. Voy a mantenerme lo suficientemente sobrio como para entrenar a estos dos y ayudarte, porque no es justo dejar todo el peso sobre tus hombros. —Peeta asintió sin mirarlo, comprendiendo todo el esfuerzo que supondría para el mentor más mayor dejar de beber como siempre—. Y otra cosa que te quería decir... La chica me ha dicho que tu padre iba a darles de comer a su familia y a la del chaval... ¿Es eso verdad? —Se sonrojó violentamente y frunció los labios—. ¿Tienes algo que ver, Peeta?

—Sí —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y me podrías decir por qué, si se puede saber? —El joven negó con la cabeza lentamente, aún con las orejas rojas—. Creo que pillo por dónde van los tiros, aunque no me lo quieras decir —comentó con una chispa divertida en la voz.

—Pues ni lo menciones —gruñó el otro mentor.

—No, no, no diré ni pío... —Haymitch suspiró y se puso de pie—. Chico no puedes estar toda la vida aquí encerrado, tanto Effie como yo necesitamos tu ayuda para poder dar lo mejor de nosotros por estos chicos. Sal, por favor. No te lo digo como tu mentor, que ya dejé de serlo, ni como tu compañero de tarea, sino como tu amigo.

Peeta frunció el ceño, el maldito sabía cómo tocarle la fibra sensible, ya eran varios años juntos y podía decirse que era su mejor amigo, pese a la diferencia de edad. El joven le indicó que comería un poco pero que antes de acostarse les dijera a Gale y a Katniss que esperaran para que los cuatro hablaran un poco.

Nada más irse su compañero, comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en la bandeja, calmando un poco su hambre y su ansiedad por el próximo encuentro que tendría con los tributos.

Con la tripa llena y algo más optimista cogió la libreta con el resto de tributos, salió de la habitación arreglándose un poco el pelo, y cogió aire antes de pasar al vagón donde estaban los demás.

—Hombre, el más buscado del Distrito 12 —dijo a modo de saludo el otro mentor.

—Déjame en paz y toma —repuso tirándole en el pecho la libreta con los dibujos—. Bien, desde hace dos años hago un repaso de todas las Cosechas y estudio a los tributos para saber qué capacidades tienen. Son más o menos orientativas...

—Las acierta siempre —interrumpió Haymitch leyendo los datos de los chicos y chicas.

—No exageres —bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Quiero que os lo miréis y os mantengáis alejados de los que tienen un asterisco.

—Pero tendremos que matarlos...

—Bueno, pues los dejáis para el final, o que los maten otros, pero un enfrentamiento directo con ellos os podría condenar. —Le quitó la libreta al otro mentor y se la tendió a Gale.

Él y Katniss se acercaron para observarla juntos. Peeta sintió náuseas al verlos con tanta confianza, ¿pero que esperaba? Eran amigos, y a pesar de haber intentado no mirarla directamente, cuando la chica fue a preguntar sus ojos coincidieron.

—¿Cómo has sabido que soy buena con las trampas? —El mentor se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que eres buena cazando, ergo tienes que ser buena preparando trampas.

—Pero no te emociones Catnip, yo las hago mejor —comentó Gale con una sonrisa, ganándose un golpe de ella—. Oye Peeta...

—Dime.

—¿No crees que es demasiado cobarde evitar a los más fuertes? Es decir, quedaríamos fatal si en un enfrentamiento directo nos vamos corriendo... —El mentor estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco y llamarle ignorante, pero Katniss interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida, Gale. ¿Prefieres morir con valentía que volver al Distrito como un cobarde?

—¿La verdad? Morir como un valiente. —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, como hubo querido hacer Peeta.

—Pues tienes que reorganizar tus prioridades, Gale. Prefiero volver a ver a Prim, aunque me gane las risas de todo el Distrito.

—Tampoco es que se vayan a burlar de ti, preciosa —respondió Haymitch, observándolos con atención—. Te recuerdo que entre los presentes tenemos a una persona que ganó los Juegos sin matar a nadie, con sólo un enfrentamiento directo. Y no por eso lo considero un cobarde, sino un gran chaval que pudo vencer siendo más listo en unos Juegos que tenéis que dar las gracias de no haber vivido. —Peeta enrojeció y murmuró un "no es para tanto" con media sonrisa.

Los dos tributos permanecieron en silencio asimilando las palabras de su mentor más mayor y observando a su vez la lista de oponentes. Pasado un rato, Haymitch se levantó y se estiró.

—Os recomiendo iros a dormir, mañana va a ser un día un poco intenso y estamos todos bastante agotados. Ya seguiremos con el tema y os daremos consejos para el Centro de Entrenamiento.

-·-

Ahora la pesadilla que le asaltaba era Katniss subiendo el escenario de la Cosecha, Katniss en la arena, Katniss muriendo por culpa del virus... Se despertó aún más angustiado de lo que se sentía siempre, y miró por la ventana. Vio las montañas que cercaban el Capitolio y se levantó: supuso que había dormido hasta tarde.

—Caramba chico, pensaba que te iba a tener que sacar a patadas de la cama —comentó Haymitch a modo de saludo. Peeta gruñó y se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose aún más si cabe.

Vio que tanto Gale como Katniss estaban desayunando en la mesa, los saludó agitando la mano y volvió a su cuarto a ducharse. Cuando hubo terminado vio que el tren aminoraba para terminar parándose, ya habían llegado al Capitolio.

Gale saludaba entusiasmado a la gente que los había ido a recibir, mientras que ella pasaba sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que los tributos iban a que sus estilistas los arreglaran, Haymitch y Peeta iban con el resto de mentores. Aquel año, el mayor tan sólo saludó con la mano a su amigo Chaff, apartando a su compañero para hablar con él.

—Creo que me merezco una explicación a todas tus tonterías y actitudes, ¿no crees? —El chico suspiró y soltó un quejido, portándose como lo que ya no era: un niño pequeño.

—¿Ahora? —Haymitch asintió con rudeza y se cruzó de brazos—. No quiero que Katniss muera —murmuró incómodo.

—Eso ya lo había adivinado yo solito, Mellark. Me huelo por dónde van los tiros, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te puedas compadecer de mí? No, gracias.

—Para ayudarte, chico.

—Estoy enamorado de ella. —El otro mentor aplaudió con ironía.

—¿Crees que era tan difícil? Se te nota a leguas chaval, lo que pasa es que ella está empanada, la pobre es un poco sosa.

—Cállate.

—El chico tiene don de gentes y podríamos partir de él para conseguir patrocinadores... pero con ella lo tendremos difícil, Peeta.

—Los buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras. —Haymitch lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Así que esta es la chica de la que habla tu padre... —El más joven enrojeció al instante.

—¿Qué es lo que dice mi padre?

—Que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que no fueras a los Juegos y te declararas, pero no había podido salirle todo más al revés ni aunque lo hiciera aposta —suspiró, llevándose un vaso con alcohol a los labios. Peeta torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo hacer más de lo que me corresponde porque no puedo ir por ella a la arena, pero de verdad, quiero hacer todo lo posible porque vuelva.

—Ya lo sabes, te voy a tener que ayudar en lo que pueda, para eso soy tu compañero.

-·-

Había conocido al diseñador de Katniss un rato antes de que fuera el desfile inaugural. Portia lo había llamado para presentárselo y comentarle la idea de los trajes de aquel año. Iban a ser totalmente nuevos, nadie iba a poder imaginarse cómo habían realizado aquel diseño tan sumamente original, a la par que peligroso, o al menos eso parecía.

Estaba junto al carro bastante nervioso, agarrándose las manos e intentando que no le temblaran. Llegaron los tributos junto con el diseñador, un hombre de tez morena y eyeliner dorado llamado Cinna, que sonreía abiertamente y ayudaba a Katniss a subir a su lugar.

—Bien, esto no es fuego de verdad, lo hemos fabricado Portia y yo. Da la sensación que lo es pero ni quema ni da calor, así que estaréis seguros, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijeron los tributos al unísono.

La sensación fue inexplicable. El cuerpo de ambos se vio cubierto de llamas que iluminaban sus facciones y los hacían parecer temibles pero a la vez asombrosos.

—¡Suerte chavales, seguro que les encantan! —gritó Haymitch cuando el carro salió por las grandes puertas de la sala.

**.-.-.**

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Laura x_


End file.
